All in the Family - Part V
by Walrus
Summary: Fifteen years after their marriage an old enemy comes back to threaten those Lee and Amanda love.


"Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended. 

All in the Family 

Part V 

The first thing Elizabeth felt when she opened her eyes the next morning was the intense pain in her head. As she rolled over to look at the clock she promptly fell off the bed. 'What is going on?' Elizabeth thought searching her memory for the past night's events. Her mind was completely blank. Then seemingly out of nowhere it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered dinner at Lee and Amanda's house. She remembered the awful way Jamie had looked at her as they learned the truth. She remembered him running from the house, and she remembered the bottle of wine. 

"Damn," she mumbled under her breath, it had been a very, very long time since she had been drunk - and an even longer time since she had last had a hangover. Standing up and steadying herself with the bedpost she remembered why she didn't drink very often. Her mouth felt like she had been sucking on a tissue all night, and her stomach felt as if there was a rather large bolder rolling around inside. 

Fighting to focus Elizabeth suddenly remembered Assi Birol. With a gasp she looked over at the clock and saw the big red letters flashing 6:32am. "Crap!" she yelled out loud. It was a good thirty-minute drive to the agency this time of the morning, and there was no way she could go to work looking like something the cat dragged it. "Perfect, just perfect," she mumbled tripping through her apartment toward the shower. 

'The last thing I need after that little display last night is for Lee and Amanda to think that I'm not capable of doing my job.' Stumbling into her bathroom Elizabeth looked at her face. Her eyes were blood-shot and sunken in; the deep circles making her look every bit as rough as she felt. Sighing she turned on the shower. 'Let's see what kind of damage control I can do,' she thought stepping under the hot spray. Her body hurt all over. "Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning of a very bad day?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself. 

************************************************************************ 

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us." Francine oozed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Rough night, Elizabeth?" 

"Francine," Lee warned, "could you wait outside for a minute? I need to talk to Elizabeth in private." 

Francine gave Lee a tight smile, turned and left the room. 

"Lee..." Elizabeth began. 

"Hold it." Lee said raising his hand in the air to silence the young agent standing in front of him. Elizabeth's attempt at "damage control" had been far from successful. One look at her face and Lee knew why Elizabeth had not answered any of Amanda's phone calls from the night before. 

"Lizzie," he continued "I know last night was bad. I was there, remember? However, what I need to know today is if it's going to affect your job. As you friend, Lee, I hate to see you in so much pain and I'll do anything I can to help you. On the other hand, as your boss, Scarecrow, I've got to know the truth. We deal with people's lives everyday, Elizabeth, and if all this stuff with Jamie is going to hinder the way you operate in any way, I've got to know." 

"I know the way I must look," Elizabeth told him shifting her weight nervously. "Last night was bad, I'm not even going to try and hide that, but I can do my job. In fact, doing my job is pretty much all I've got going for me right now. I'm sorry about this morning, it won't happen again. I assure you, my head's in the game 100%." 

Lee eyed her skeptically. He was far from convinced that she was ready to deal with something as big as Assi Birol. However, there was a hint of desperation in her eyes that told him taking her off the case could be worse. He knew that feeling all too well. How many times had Billy tried to get him to sit things out? Billy had never been successful, and one look in Elizabeth's eyes and Lee knew he wouldn't be either. 

"Alright," he said. "You're still on this one, but one more stunt like this morning and I'll have you filing papers in research for the next six months. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal," she replied with a smile knowing that she had gotten off easy. 

"Francine," Lee called pushing a button on his phone. "Get in here, we're ready to roll." 

"Everything settled?" Francine inquired raising her eyebrows at Elizabeth. 

"Everything's fine Francine," Lee answered. "Let's get started. Amanda had to take Jenny to the dentist, so she said we should get moving without her. I'll brief her as soon as she gets here." 

"Let's start with what we know," Lee continued. "We know that Assi Birol is somewhere in the DC area, and we know that for the last five years he's been the so called 'leader' of what's left of his father's operation." 

"A snitch of mine claims that members of Assi's group have been asking a lot of questions about government buildings, but that information's sketchy at best," Francine added. 

"OK," Lee continued. "So we know that Assi's up to something, we just don't know when, where, or what. Any suggestions on where we go from here?" 

"We've got to get inside his operation." Francine declared. "It's the only way we're going to find out what he's up to." 

"Agreed," Lee nodded. "The question really is, how?" 

"Come on Lee. This is Assi Birol we're talking about. You and I both know what his weakness is." Francine glanced in Elizabeth's direction. "Assi is every bit the sexist his father was. Lee, he's a sucker for a pretty woman. It shouldn't be that difficult for a female agent to infiltrate his operation. He's careful, but in the Birol family, a pretty face goes along away in getting around careful." 

"I hate to send someone into the lion's den," Lee remarked, "but you're right. With the right cover, maybe a disgruntled government employee, we should be able to get a female inside. Who?" 

"I'll go." Until this point Elizabeth had remained silent, but she knew that this was something she had to do. Her personal life was a mess, and the only way she knew to escape from that was to throw herself into her work. This was a meaty assignment; it could keep her mind off Jamie. 'Not to mention that it'll be a lot easier on my stomach,' she thought. Lee and Francine turned to look at her as she continued, "I'm the only logical choice. Francine, you haven't worked in the field in years, and next to you I know more about Assi Birol than anyone else. Not to mention that I fit the physical profile of women Assi goes for." Lee nodded slowly, "I can't say I like the idea of you going in alone, but you're right. You're still a relatively new agent; the chances of him knowing your face are slim. Are you sure you're up for this?" He eyed her with hesitation. 

"I'm sure," Elizabeth replied simply. 

"All right, we'll send you in. But I want you wired to the hilt." Lee turned and looked at Francine, "You're in charge of backup. I want the security around Elizabeth to be so tight that she can't so much as wiggle her little toe without us knowing where she is." 

"Now, Amanda should be here any minute and I'll fill her in. I suggest the two of you use this time to get cracking on those security measures - We'll meet you in the conference room in an hour. I expect a full report." 

With that both women turned and left his office. Forty-five minutes later Lee was putting the finishing touches on Elizabeth's cover when Amanda entered the office. 

"Any cavities?" he stood up and crossed the room to his wife. 

"Not a one," she smiled as he kissed her deeply. 

"Mmmmm, I hate mornings when I leave too early to do that." He moaned as they parted. 

"I'd say you did plenty of that last night, Scarecrow," Amanda commented as she straightened his tie. "Have you seen Elizabeth this morning?" 

"Amanda, you'd better sit. We need to talk about Elizabeth." 

"What? Did something happen to her? I knew we shouldn't have let her leave last night," Amanda's characteristic barrage of questions began as she collapsed into her desk chair. 

"Amanda, calm down," Lee broke into his wife's chatter. "Elizabeth is in her office. She was an hour late for our meeting this morning. One look at her and it was pretty clear that she spent last night at the bottom of a bottle." 

"Thank goodness," Amanda sighed in relief. "Not that I'm glad she came to work hungover, but Lee she was wound so tight, something had to give. Last night must have been pretty bad for her, but the fact that she's here at all tells me that she's coming out the other side." 

"Amanda, there's more," Lee nervously ran his hand through his hair. He knew that Amanda wasn't going to like the idea of sending Elizabeth into Assi Birol's operation. Amanda could smell vulnerability miles away, and it brought out her fiercely protective nature. However, he also knew that on a business level Amanda was aware that Elizabeth was highly capable, and the best choice for this assignment. She wouldn't fight him, but she wasn't going to like it. 

"Amanda, we've decided that the only way to figure out what Assi's up to is to send someone to infiltrate his organization. "Assi takes after his Father in that he's a sucker for a pretty face. Everything we know about him suggests that he largely underestimates women. So, the obvious choice is to send a female agent in." 

"I agree." Amanda replied not noticing the look of discomfort in her husband's eyes. "Lee you're not suggesting that Elizabeth..." 

"Amanda, she's the best agent we've got. I talked with her this morning and she assures me that there won't be a problem. Maybe it'll be good for her, and for Jamie, for them to have some time apart. Amanda, if Elizabeth were anyone other than the woman Jamie loves, we wouldn't even hesitate - you know that as well as I do." 

Amanda sat quietly. After a long silence she looked up at her husband. "You know, this is the part of this job that I hate. In my head, I know you're right. But my heart just wants to protect her." 

"We're going to take every step to insure her safety. Then, maybe when this is all over, we can have them both to dinner and work everything out." 

"What needs to be done?" Amanda asked swallowing the tears that threatened to explode within her. No matter how long she did this job, it never got any easier. On a professional level she knew this was the right choice. However, her heart screamed at her that she and Lee had cheated Addi Birol out of their deaths 15 years ago. She wondered if Jamie and Elizabeth would be so lucky. ************************************************************************ 

"So, it's not much, but it's all we've got to go on right now," Lee summarized later as he briefed a room full of agents. "Elizabeth will go in, with Francine coordinating backup. Elizabeth, I think that the best cover is to stay as simple as possible. Go ahead and tell him you're an agent- you're disgruntled, tired of waiting on the system to promote you - you've decided to promote yourself. This way, anyone who observes you coming and going from the agency won't have any reason to be suspicious. In a lot of ways, it'll be a pretty standard Peacock Dance. If you can figure out what he's after we'll dummy up a few files you can slip him. I want you to start right away. Our latest surveillance shows that he's frequented Rocko's bar in the past couple of days - that may be a good place to start. Let's get to work people!" 

As the agents stood up and filed out of the conference room Amanda made her way over to Elizabeth. "Can we talk?" she asked touching Elizabeth's shoulder lightly. 

Elizabeth nodded and followed Amanda into her office. "Lizzie," Amanda started, "I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I've been kicking myself all day for not having seen it coming." 

"Amanda don't blame yourself," Elizabeth sighed. Amanda watched as the young woman standing in front of her retreated farther and farther into herself. It had taken Elizabeth three years to let all her walls down, and in less than twenty-four hours Amanda could see them all being resurrected, one by one. "I guess this is just the way life goes sometimes," Elizabeth commented her voice flat and emotionless. 

"Lizzie, give Jamie some time. He's my son, trust me - he'll come around." 

"Amanda, it's over," Elizabeth said with a little too much force. "I faced the truth last night, you'd do yourself good to do the same." 

As Elizabeth turned to walk away, Amanda grabbed her arm. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him." 

"I have work to do," was Elizabeth's only reply as she yanked her arm back and headed for the door. 

"Be careful." Amanda called as the door slammed behind Elizabeth. Amanda sunk into her chair. She had a very, very bad feeling about this. ************************************************************************ 

It was five o'clock when Elizabeth entered Rocko's bar and ordered herself a drink. Her heart exploded with pain and despite the knots still in her stomach from this morning she wished she could sink herself into the drink until her mind went blank again. Instead, she forced herself to stay focused. This is where Birol's gang had been spotted, and she had to stay on her toes. Lee had gone to bat for her this morning, but one slip up and she knew he'd pull her in. She checked her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. She looked awful. 'Well, I'm supposed to be disgruntled,' she thought, 'at least I look the part.' 

"I'll have whatever's on tap." At the sound of a male voice Elizabeth glanced to her right and her suspicions were confirmed; Assi Birol was sitting two seats away from her at the bar. 

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him seductively and began, "That's an accent you don't hear too often. Where're you from?" 

Assi raised his glass and smiled back at her. Ignoring her question he answered with one of his own, "I thought I knew all the pretty women that frequented Rocko's. Where have you been hiding?" 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Elizabeth just slid over into the empty seat beside Assi and extended her hand. "I'm Elizabeth," she stated simply. 

Assi kissed her hand and glanced at her empty drink. "Could I buy you another?" he questioned, his intent clear. 

"Absolutely," Elizabeth returned. ************************************************************************ 

Margarita at a back table in the bar drumming her fingers on the table. She hated this. Assi was such a fanatic about his safety he had someone following him at all times when he was in the states. That way he could drink and party without the fear that someone would get the best of him. Margarita had joined Assi's organization two years ago, more for the love of the man himself than for the cause. She would do anything for him, but oh how she hated having to watch him flirt with the pretty brunette at the bar. Sighing she stirred her drink looking for a distraction. Slumping back into her chair she took a deep breath, it was going to be a long night. 

************************************************************************ 

At 8pm Lee and Amanda entered their house absolutely exhausted. "All I want is a nice long bath and my bed." Amanda commented. 

"I couldn't agree more," Lee nodded. "What a day." 

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jenny cried flinging herself at her exhausted parents, "Look who's here!" 

"Jamie!" Amanda gasped in surprise. She had expected that it would take a couple of days before he calmed down enough to talk about everything that had happened. 

"Um, Jenny," Lee said looking at his daughter, "why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll read any story you want." 

"Even a long one?" Jenny inquired. 

"Anything," Lee promised allowing the little girl to drag him upstairs. 

"Jamie," Amanda crossed the room to her son. 

"Where is she?" Jamie demanded flatly. Amanda hadn't heard that tone in his voice since he'd first learned about her involvement with the agency. Never would have been too soon to hear it again, yet here he was, in the same living room he'd stood in the night she and Lee had broken the news to the family. Despite the 10-year difference, he looked every bit the hurt little boy he'd been that night and her heart broke. 

"Elizabeth?" Amanda asked, mentally trying to decide how much to tell her son. 

"Yes, Mother," Jamie replied not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice. "I've been calling her all day. Where is she?" 

"Jamie, I don't know." Amanda decided that it was best to keep him out of things. Elizabeth tangling with Assi Birol was one thing, but she didn't want her son anywhere near the son of the man who had almost destroyed her. 'After all,' she thought, 'it's not really a lie. I don't know exactly where she is.' 

Unfortunately Jamie wasn't buying it. "Mother, if this is one of those 'need-to-know' things, I think I have a need to know." 

"Jamie, sweetheart, I honestly don't know where she is." Amanda hated keeping him in the dark, but she valued his safety much more than she hated lying. 'The further he is away from this the better.' 

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry," Jamie's face softened as he sunk into a chair. "I'm just worried. The way I flew out of here last night, I guess I don't have any reason to think she'd even want to talk to me." 

"Does this mean you've changed your mind?" Amanda asked with a twinge of hope unmistakable in her voice. 

"Don't get too excited," Jamie cautioned. "All I know is I spent all of last night pacing my apartment and the only thing I could come up with was that I want to be with her. I know it sounds crazy, and I'll admit I've got some serious reservations, but I can't just walk away. Not until I've at least tried to make it work. I've never felt like this before. I'd do anything to be with her - anything." 

"Jamie," Amanda looked tenderly at her youngest son, "believe me, I know the way that feels better than anyone. Give her time, don't write her off just yet." 

"OK," he sighed rubbing his face; "I'd better get home. I've got a lesson to prepare for tomorrow. If you see her.... just tell her I want to talk. Tell Jenny, Lee, and Grandma I said goodnight." 

He turned to leave and Amanda kissed him on the cheek. "Have faith sweetheart, it'll all work out." 

"I hope so, Mom, I hope so," Jamie replied as he closed the door behind him. 

'When did it all get so complicated,' Amanda thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. 'I know when,' Amanda chuckled softly at her thoughts, 'it was the moment all those men in red hats got on that train.' 

Cracking the door to Jenny's room Amanda's heart swelled at what she saw before her. Both Jenny and Lee were sound asleep. Jenny was tucked protectively under Lee's right arm and in his left he held a copy of the book they had been reading. Amanda stood in the doorway for a few precious moments enjoying the peace of watching her husband and child. 'To look at them we could be the most normal family on the block,' she thought. 'A family where the Mom and Dad get up in the morning and trudge off to everyday, boring jobs only to return home promptly at 6pm. You'd never guess that Lee and I go to work everyday to make decisions that effect the lives of countless Americans.' 

She started to wake him so he could come to bed, but she stopped short and decided to leave him where he was. Tenderly she removed the book from his hand, and covered the two of them with a blanket. She then turned out the light and crawled back to her room, praying that sleep would come fast. All day long she had been consumed by thoughts of Addi Birol, Jamie, and Elizabeth. It seemed that sleep would be her only reprise and she hoped it would come quickly. Thankfully the long day had taken it's toll, and no sooner had she turned out her own light then she was tugged far away into the blissful nothingness of sleep. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the nothingness turned into horrible images. In the years since Birol had held her captive, Amanda had had her share of nightmares. Yet, tonight something was different, the nightmares were no longer simply locked away in her past memories. Instead they once again were threatening to destroy her future. She woke, covered in sweat, with Lee gently shaking her shoulder. 

"Amanda," he called. "Amanda, wake up! It's a dream, it's just a dream, honey." 

As she opened her eyes he watched as reality crystallized for her. She grabbed onto him in a desperate attempt to reassure herself that they were really together, in their bedroom, far away from Addi Birol. Tears filled her eyes and spilled out, running down her face before she had a chance to stop them. Lee gathered her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Hey, Amanda, it's all right. We're together. It's all right," he whispered. Her only response was to cling to him tighter and tighter, as if holding onto him would make everything OK. Lee rocked her in his arms until she fell asleep, then he laid her down on the bed, crawled in beside her and they both fell asleep. 


End file.
